And Eternity
by Elissahara30
Summary: When friends must learn to cope with loss, what happens when not all is as it seems.
1. Chapter 1: Once Was Lost

**Disclaimers: I don't not own. sigh maybe next life.**

Chapter One: Once was lost . . . . .

The final battle had raged for hours and in the end there really only stood two individuals, one could say if visual poetry, this dance of death was. Harry Potter, the Chosen One, and Lord Voldemort circled each other measuring one another each deciding who would make that first move. Then with a growl Voldemort cast his first spell, _Avada Kedavra,_ Harry dropped to the ground and rolled away, the spell barely missed him as he sprang back to his feet and hurled an _Expelliarmus, _at the Dark Lord.

Voldemort mockingly laughed at Harry's efforts to disarm him, he slowly stocked after Harry like there was no time at all but just the two of them. Harry dove behind the grave stone and closing his eyes he summoned all his love to himself, the memories of his parents, the times that he shared with his best friends at Hogwarts, he thoughts of Sirius and Dumbledore. He brought forth the emotions that Mrs. Weasley's hugs gave him, and Ginny he thought most of what Ginny made him feel and Harry glowed. A great white light surrounded the Boy-Who-Lived as he gathered all the power that made him who he was and he stood and faced Voldemort one more time.

Now it was known that Voldemort only ever feared one wizard in his entire life and that had been Albus Dumbledore, but at the moment when he caught site of Harry, he felt a fear he had never felt before. With pure pulsing power Harry James Potter stood tall. In a hushed silence all battle stopped as every combatant felt the tremendous magical energy flow over the area. It was awe aspiring and terrifying all at once, this was to be the end.

Ron and Hermione tried to run to Harry, but they were held back by Tonks and Remus, as they fought to get to Harry's side. They dreaded what was going to happen; in their hearts they knew this outcome would be the end. They just hopped it wasn't the end for Harry.

Harry raised his wand arm, and silently cast his spell, with tremendous force, the spell shot out of Harry's wand and collided with Voldemort's chest. There was a great look of surprise on Voldemort's face before a dreadful scream emitted from his body. A great cloud of dark magic backwashed over the field knocking everyone down, in a matter of seconds it was over. Voldemort was gone.

Hermione Granger opened her eyes, and her body hurt all over, it felt like every nerve was on fire. She knew that she was at St. Mungo's Hospital. She was in an off white room, she heard the quiet murmur of voices out in the hall. She turned her head to the right and noticed that there was another woman in the bed next to her. She wasn't sure who this person was, someone she didn't know.

Her mind felt like syrup, it was so hard to focus. She tried to move her hands and the effort caused her a great deal of pain. She laid back and waited for someone to notice that she was awake. She didn't have a long wait as a nurse came in and checked her vitals.

"It is good to see that you are awake, how are you feeling dear?" asked the nurse as she helped Hermione sit up and sip some water.

"I hurt," was her short raspy reply.

"Hmm, I'll let the healer know that you are awake, he will most likely prescribe a potion for the pain. I'll also let him answer any questions you may have." And with that the nurse left Hermione alone.

A short while later an elderly healer came in looking at Hermione with a gentle smile on his face. "Let's see how you are healing shall we," he waved his wand over Hermione while humming something under his breath. "You are healing nicely, but you will need to be resting for a few more weeks I suspect. You were hit pretty hard by the magical backlash, your are a very lucky young lady."

Hermione felt the hair rise on her arms as she looked intently at the healer, "Did Harry make it."

The kindly healer's expression turned grim, "I am sorry to say that young Mister Potter did not make it, unfortunately there was nothing left of him to save. He died a true hero."

Hermione felt a deep pressure in her chest as she suddenly found it hard to breathe; she closed her eyes and tried to get her mind around what the healer just said. Harry was gone, he didn't make it? No, that was not possible, Harry always made it through, and the healer was mistaken.

"No," she uttered in denial.

"You can't work yourself up, Miss Granger; you'll just end up making your healing harder on yourself." The old Healer drew out his wand again and spelled Hermione to sleep. He than left orders to the Head Nurse to keep a close eye on Miss Granger, because he felt that she might be a risk.

Several weeks later Ron Weasley went up to the ward on the fourth floor, they had moved Hermione there ever since she woke up in the hospital. The Healer's claimed that she was mentally unstable and needed to be monitored more closely. Ron did not find the Healer's opinions all that great, Hermione has always been the most level headed person he knew.

He entered the room where Hermione was sitting in a rocking chair, rocking back and forth clutching a teddy bear in her hands. Ron hated coming here and seeing her so lost. He wished he knew how to get her to come back to him. He crouched by her chair and took her hand. She slowly turned her head and smiled at Ron, he returned her smile.

"Hey, how are you feeling today?" He asked her.

"Did you see Harry? He was here with me earlier but he had to go back to the Ministry." She said serenely.

Ron swallowed hard, "Hermione, Harry was not here, remember he died in the final battle."

Hermione patted Ron's cheek and smiled even bigger, "He never left me." She then turned and stared out the enchanted window again.

Ron closed his eyes and willed himself to calm his emotions; getting upset at her would not solve anything. He wondered again what kind of potions they had her on, if she was this out of touch with reality. Ever since the final battle and Ron had made his own recovery from what happened to him, his goals in life shifted. Having had lost his two best friends to the war, he wanted to do something to help others who had suffered from loss. So, he entered the Healers program at St. Mungo's Hospital. He did not have the potions score to really be allowed, but Ron had found a Potions Master that was willing to train him along with his other studies at St. Mungo's.

Ron let go of Hermione's hand and checked to see if no one was watching him, when he picked up her chart and looked to see what she was taking. Again, he had to rein in his temper; they had her on a strong calming draught in combination with a potion usually reserved for victims who suffered insanity due to over exposure to the _Cruciatus_ Curse. Hermione did not need this potion, it was so wrong for her, no wonder she was not getting better. The potions would keep her from being in touch with reality.

He looked at his best friend again, he knew he had to get her out of this place and somewhere safe where she could recover fully. He walked out and started to make his plan.

Ron stood in front of the simple two story muggle house on #8 Lingering Street, trying to muster up his courage for what he was about to do. He squared his shoulders and walked up to the brown door and pushed the door bell.

A few minutes later a woman in her mid-forties opened the door, she looked at Ron with curiosity.

"Dr. Granger?" Ron inquired.

"Yes?"

"My name is Ron Weasley; I am a friend of your daughter Hermione."

"Oh my, come in please." She stepped back and Ron walked into the house. The house was simple but it held a quiet elegance to it. It spoke of money without feeling like it was being shoved in your face. It also had a homey feeling to it, all around there was pictures of Hermione and also there were rewards for spelling B's and academic achievement certificates hung on one wall. "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please." He seated himself on a linen colored sofa and waited nervously for Hermione's mother to come back from the kitchen.

"I'm sorry that my husband is not here to greet you as well, he had a dental emergency to attend to at the hospital. We trade off each weekend for on call patients." She carried in a tray with tea and biscuits. She handed Ron a cup and a biscuit.

"That's perfectly alright Dr. Granger; I just thought I'd talk to you about Hermione." Ron smiled sadly.

"Please call me Eileen, and thank you for coming, it is so hard to get information about her since she has been at the hospital." She sat back and sighed into her tea as she took a sip.

Ron set his tea down and leaned forward and thought for a moment before saying, "I am concerned about the type of treatment she is receiving and even though she is an adult now according to our law, being her parents you could demand that she be released into your custody for care."

"I don't know how to treat my daughter; she has needs that my husband and I can't take care of."

"As it stands now, Hermione is banned from practicing any magic, at least until she proves stable enough to have her wand back. All she needs to be is in soundings that are safe for her, and a place not associated with all the memories of the war. I am not a full healer but, the treatments that she is currently getting are all wrong for her. I have been taking classes in muggle psychology and I really think she is suffering from post-traumatic-stress syndrome. As much as our medicine is advanced, muggle medicine in this matter is far more superior."

Eileen Granger regarded Ron carefully, "So, you think all she needs is therapy to get better?"

Ron ran a hand through is red hair and looked at Dr. Granger earnestly, "She needs time to heal; she might need more than therapy. Right now Hermione is lost, all she does is sit in a chair and stare out a window. Her spark is gone; the person I knew who craved knowledge is missing. Magic can't solve everything; please you need to take her home."

"What do you need me to do? If you think we can handle her, then I want my daughter home."

Ron smiled for the first time since being at the Granger's, "You are doing the right thing, if ever you need my help just call, I have a phone in my flat. I finally learned how to use one the right way." He then stood and shook Dr. Granger's hand and let himself out. He took a minute to look around himself and smiled broader, at least something right was happening for a change.

All reviews will be answered on the Author's Page.


	2. Chapter 2: The Road Less Traveled

**Disclaimer: Don't own, just having fun.**

Chapter Two: The Road Less Traveled

Hermione stood in the middle of the battle field surrounded by the dead. Empty eyes stared up at the black sky; the ground was painted red with the blood of the lost. A cold wind curled its fingers into her skin, making her shiver from more than the temperature. This was her personal hell. She cast around looking for someone alive, hoping beyond hope that she was not the only one to survive the horror of the day. She knew she was alone.

Off in the distance stood a dark cloaked figure, it slowly beckoned her to come forward. Compelled to approach the unknown entity she walked forward, warily stepping around the dead at her feet. She could not make out the person in front her, for it seemed to be made out of the shadows. At once her mind conjured up the images of the dementors.

She stopped herself when she realized that she stood before a great chasm, looking down she could not see the bottom. The cloaked figure approached her and looked down as well, "What you seek is down there." It stated.

She looked at it warily and then back at the black pit before her, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," it whispered.

Tiny little pin pricks started up her arm and she backed away, "No, I don't think so."

Boney white fingers shot out and grabbed her arm, making her scream in fear. The darkness seemed to be creeping over her making it hard to breathe, and she fought the hold on her arm. She felt herself being dragged to the pit again, and deep down she knew that it would be the end of her if she was pulled into the depths below.

A bright white light flared behind her making her and the dark being turn around, and right in front of her now was none other than Harry. He glowed as he walked toward Hermione and she wept with relief as the darkness faded away. He held out his hand to her and she took it gratefully.

The grim battle field faded away to the lake that was surrounding Hogwarts, and sitting by the great oak was Harry. "Come sit with me."

Hermione stood for a moment and let the sun cascade down on her, she felt the warmth washed away her earlier fear. Then she smiled at Harry and sat by him on the grass. He reached out and held her hand and looked at her sadly. "I don't want to lose you to the darkness Hermione, you are way too important to me for that to happen."

She gave him a concerned look, "I am not planning on falling into the darkness Harry and you are getting concerned about nothing."

He rubbed his thumb against her knuckles and looked deep into her brown eyes, "How long have you been stuck on that battle field Hermione? How long have you tried to fight off jumping off the edge? You are the brightest witch of our generation Hermione, think real hard on what is going on with yourself and I know you'll figure it out." He leaned forward and brushed his lips acrossed hers and then whispered, "Its time to wake up now."

* * *

Hermione eyes shot open and she sat up in bed, her heart beating rapidly. It took her a moment to realize that she was in her room at her parent's house. She brought her shaking hand up to her face and touched her lips; she could still feel his kiss. Sighing heavily she turned on her bedside lamp and grabbed the glass of water that she kept there and drank its entire contents. She then picked up her notebook and wrote out her latest dream. 

She had been home for almost three months from the hospital and at first she had screaming nightmares as she was coming off of the potions that she was on. It was a horridly painful experience and she had to fight off the desire to slip back into oblivion she was under. Then the muggle psychologist she was seeing suggested she keep a dream journal by her bed at night and write out all her dreams she had, good or bad.

She had pages upon pages describing the battle and the horrid dark figure who beckoned her to fall into the pit, but tonight something different happened. It was the first night that Harry had come to her and took her away, that he felt so real disturbed her.

It has been six months since his death and she still was coming to grips that he was really gone. While in the hospital she had hallucinations that he was right there with her all the time. Yet, none of those experiences felt as real as the dream she just experienced. Even the dark battle field felt more real to her.

She lifted up the sleeve of her night shirt and looked at her arm where those chilling boney hands had grabbed her. There on her arm was a red impression, similar shape as a hand gripping her arm. "Oh god," She whimpered.

* * *

Ron sat in the Granger's living room with Hermione trying to think of something worthwhile to say. He had not seen her since her first day home; he had come one night when she was still coming off the potions to put up dampening wards around her room. Her accidental magic out put could have been dangerous without them. 

He superstitiously looked at her; she was a lot thinner, her hair tucked up into a loose bun. Her eyes were dull, but not empty as they were, and he could not miss the dark circles under her eyes. "How are you doing?"

She smiled softly and took Ron's hand in hers, "Better, I still have some rough nights, but it's mostly better."

"I have been very worried about you for months." He rubbed his thumb against her knuckles and Hermione started to get unsettled, she pulled her hands out of his grasp.

"I'm sorry, it's . . .," she started to sob quietly in her hands, and Ron held her to him, just hoping his presence wasn't making it worse on her. "I dreamed of Harry last night for the first time in months and it felt so real. Everything felt so real, and I think that's what frightens me most."

"It's hard letting go; he was a big part of our lives." Ron said quietly.

Leaning her head on Ron's shoulder she tried to let his embrace comfort the pain she felt inside, "How is your family doing?"

"Its amazing how different everything is now, Mum still tries to treat like I'm four but I reassure her quite often that I am capable of taking care of myself. Dad is fascinated with my flat that I have in London, because it came furnished and it included a telly. I came home and caught him watching a channel with nothing but static. I didn't have the heart to tell him that he was staring at nothing." He smiled to himself knowing that Hermione couldn't see his face, "Bill and Fluer are expecting their first child soon."

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Its weird you know, that my brother is going to be a Dad."

"That's what happens when you grow up, Ron."

"Hmm, well it's still odd to think about. Let's see, the twins have rebuilt their shop in Diagon Alley and would like to open one in Hogsmead. Charlie has gone back to Romania with the dragons. Percy the great git is the same and Ginny, well she's coping."

"I miss Ginny, do you think she could come and visit me soon?" Hermione sat back and looked at Ron with red rimmed eyes.

"I can always ask, she has been worried about you too."

"I think I am beginning to understand what Harry felt when we all worried about him, it gets tiresome."

Ron chuckled and hugged Hermione again, "It's the price you pay when people care about you."

"When did you become so sensitive?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"It was always there, it just took me a while to realize it. I think I grew up." Ron gave Hermione a bewildered look.

She giggled and shook her head at him, "Wow wonders never cease to amaze me."

"Ha ha, laugh it up. It is nice to hear though."

"Yes, well I need to once in a while. Otherwise I'd be a total drag to be around. How is school going?"

Ron pulled a face and then sighed, "You know, I think I should have listened to you and tried to study harder. It's grueling, some times I think all I do is homework and attend lectures. We are not allowed to do any practical spell work for a whole year. I am also learning my potions, I still am a horrible brewer, but being able to understand the properties and application is all I really need to become a healer."

She looked at him wistfully, "I really miss school."

"Nothing is to prevent you from attending some muggle classes at the University. It would be a shame if you let you brain go to mush." He teased.

"I think I might when I feel less like an emotional basket case. I just might take some random courses until I get my wand back, then I'll decide what I really want to do."

"It sounds like a good plan." Ron looked at the clock and noticed that he should be going, "Your mother has my phone number if you need to talk to me, call me any time of the night, and I mean that."

"I promise, if I need you I will let you know." She kissed Ron's cheek and walked him to the door and waved to him goodbye.

* * *

Hermione stood at the top of the astronomy tower looking out over the moonlit night. The cool air was refreshing and a sense of peace settled over her. 

"Hermione," quietly called a voice behind her.

She turned around and behind her stood Harry; he had a gentle smile on his face as he walked closer to her. She reached out her hands and he took them into hers, "I am glad you came here to me instead of there."

She frowned at him, not sure what he was referring to, "Where else would I be Harry?"

He stepped closer to her and touched her face and a sad expression crossed his face, "In the darkness, stuck on that battle field."

"What are you talking about, what battle?"

Harry closed his eyes for a moment trying to calm his emotions, "I defeated Voldemort, Hermione." He watched as her eyes grew distant, reclaiming a memory she tried hard to forget. Harry held Hermione to him as the seen shifted in front of them. Instead of being on the Astronomy tower, they stood in a grave yard and in the middle stood a tomb dedicated to Harry James Potter, The Chosen One.

"You're gone," she whispered. His hold tightened on her, as tears leaked out of her eyes, "I don't know if I can let you go."

Harry started to kiss her tears away and then he kissed her lips, taking her breath away. "I'll stay as long as you need me, Hermione."

She looked into his green eyes and saw deep compassion in them, "How can you be here, when you're dead? Are you a ghost?"

"No, I'm not a ghost."

"Then I am going crazy, I'm still hallucinating that you're still alive." She tried to pull away, but Harry wouldn't let her go.

"You're not hallucinating, Hermione."

She struggled further with his hold; she was quickly becoming very frightened with what was going on, "This is not real! This is NOT REAL!"

"Hermione, please!"

"NO!" She broke from his grasp and started to back away from him, then when she turned around the dark cloaked figure from her nightmares was right in front of her. She now found herself on the battlefield.

The dark being grabbed her, and this time she screamed in pain. In one pale hand held a black dagger, with on quick movement it had cut Hermione's left arm. Her vision started to haze as the pain clouded her mind.

Harry came forward and with a sword faced off with the cloaked being, "You will not have her!"

The being drew his own dark sword, "It is only a matter of time."

"Not now, or any lifetime will I allow this!" Harry placed himself between Hermione and the dark being.

A chill wind began to rush through the desecrated grounds; Hermione felt the coldness all the way to her very soul. "You can not stop what has been started, we will have her."

A dangerous light flashed in Harry's eyes as his face grew serious. He raised his sword further and stocked after his enemy. They circled each other, eerily similar to the deadly dance that Harry had with Voldemort. Harry stuck first and the swords met with a loud clang, and back and forth they thrust and parried. The battle grew fierce and Harry fought the darkness and pushed away from Hermione. He than shouted, "Wake up, its time to wake up now. Go!"

Hermione sat up in her bed, her heart pounding uncontrollably. She felt something wet running down her left arm, with a deep dread she looked and there was blood coming from a wound on her forearm. She screamed.


	3. Chapter 3: Wherever You Will Go

**I don't own the rights - just having fun and I am not making any money from this at all.**

Chapter Three: Wherever You Will Go

Ron was deeply asleep after a grueling day at St. Mungo's, working on his anatomy assignment. Even though wizards don't practice open surgery like their muggle counter parts, a med wizard still needed to know this information for more delicate magical healing.

Dreaming about the aortic artery and its many connections to the human heart, Ron came suddenly awake from the sound of his telephone ringing. His hand snake out and took the phone of the receiver, "'lo," he said.

"R rr. . . . Ron?" Sobbed the voice on the over the phone.

"Hermione?" Ron asked instantly waking up, "What's wrong?"

"Please come over, I really . . . r . . . really need your help, please," she begged.

"I'll be there as fast as I can!" Jumping out of bed, Ron threw on some cloths he had on the floor; put his wand in his pocket. He then grabbed a satchel of potions that he bought just in case they were needed by Hermione. He closed his eyes and apperated to the Granger's front porch. He didn't think anyone would really see at 2:30 am in the morning. Before he could ring the bell, the door opened and a very stressed Eileen Grander ushered him in.

"She woke up screaming, but when I tried to enter her room, she just told me to go away. I told me she called you, I hope you can help her." Eileen led Ron to Hermione's door, and then with one last fleeting look at the door she left to go back down the stairs.

Mustering all his Gryfindor courage, she knocked on Hermione's door, "Ron?" Ron closed his eyes as he heard so much pain in her voice. "Yes, 'mione it's me."

The door opened and Ron's breath caught in his throat at how bad Hermione looked, he immediately noticed that bloody pillow case wrapped around her arm. She flung herself in his arms and he held unto as tight as he could, while be conscious of her arm. He gently guided her to her bed and while still holding her, they sat down. He felt her trembling against him, but it seemed she had spent all her tears before he arrived. He patiently waited while she gained some control before he started to ask her what happened.

"'mione? Do you think you could tell me what happened?"

She moved her head and looked up at Ron forlornly. "Is it possible that I hurt myself without being aware of doing it?"

Ron thought for a very long time before answering Hermione, he did not want to say something that would make the situation worse. "I have never known you to do any thing irrational, and even though I know you're having a hard time over coming everything after war, I really doubt you'd start hurting yourself."

"Then how do you explain what happened to my arm, it can't be that my dreams are becoming real?" Hermione stressed.

Ron felt a cold chill run down his spine at Hermione's words. "Tell me about your dream, maybe it can help me understand more of what is going on."

Closing her eyes she relayed her dream from that night. Something about what Hermione was telling him was making him very nervous, and he wasn't sure how to address the issue. He had Hermione carefully undress her wound and he grabbed a cloth from her bathroom and cleaned it up, he then gave Hermione a calming draught, while he carefully re-bandaged her arm. "I would just spell it healed, but I am really not allowed any type of practical healing spells, I think its ridiculous, but it's to make sure that some over eager trainee doesn't think they can just go out treating patients."

Hermione smiled up at Ron, "I am so proud you know. I always knew you could do well once you put your mind to it."

Ron smiled ruefully at her and then scurgified the pillow case and sheets before taking them off her bed. After putting clean linens on her bed he helped back into bed. He sat down beside her and then took her hands, "I am not sure what is going in your dreams, but I have a really uneasy feeling about them. From what you are describing reminds some of what Harry was going through with his visions. I am going to contact Ginny and have her stay a few nights with you to observe your sleep."

"What is that supposed to do?" Hermione frowned.

"I just want to get you to relax and understand that you are not hurting yourself in your sleep. I also have some research to do on what is going on with the black figure you keep seeing."

Hermione seemed to perk up a bit with the words research, "Do you think I could help. I know what I am seeing more than you, and it might help keep me from obsessing so much with what I am going through."

Ron gave her a tender smile, "That sounds like the Hermione I know and love." He hugged her to him and kissed her softly on the forehead. "I'll send some books with Ginny and via owl."

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Do you think you could go back to sleep, or would you like some Dreamless Sleep potion."

Hermione grimaced at the thought of taking any potions, "No, I think I'll be alright now. I'll talk to you soon right?"

Taking in a deep breath to quell some of his sadness, he gave Hermione a reassuring smile. "Of course, I would never abandon you 'mione."

"I'm being silly aren't I?" She looked away.

He gently tilted her face to his and looked deeply into her brown eyes, "No, you are not. You have been dealing with some hard issues and its okay to be unsure, it makes you more human."

She saw the sincerity of his words shinning in her eyes and smiled softly at him. "You should go; I bet you have training tomorrow."

Ron grimaced at those words, and sighed. "As much as I want to skive off, I know have to go. I'll come by after I am done, and check to see how you're doing."

Hermione hugged Ron and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you."

He stood up and then gathered all his things and left her to her room alone.

Harry watched Hermione fall back to sleep after Ron left. He stood by her bedroom window and kept a silent vigil, making sure that all her dreams would remain pleasant for the rest of the night. Black tendrils of magic tried to weave its way back into her room, Harry closed his eyes and centered his magic and then the room flashed white before settling back to calm night.

He smiled to himself with satisfaction at keeping the dark magic from her; he looked out the window again and noticed the predawn. He walked quietly to where she was sleeping and bent down to kiss her cheek softly, "I promise I'll keep you safe." He whispered in her ear.

Than as the rays of the rising sun touched to room, Harry faded away.

Hermione woke with a start, looking around the room she noticed nothing unusual. She touched her cheek; she could feel the after affects of magic cascading around her room. It felt familiar and safe, like having just coming home from a long trip.

Lying back down, she contemplated this last occurrence, and strangely she couldn't summon the energy to be upset. She closed her eyes and fell back to sleep.

Hermione sat in a café patio looking over at the London traffic. She sipped her tea and sighed in contentment. In the background soft music was playing and she was contemplating her day. Then a song started to play and it grabbed her attention. The first few notes seemed so familiar and then the words washed over her, she closed her eyes and concentrated on the words.

_So lately, been wondering_

_Who will be there to take my place_

_When I'm gone you'll need love to light the shadows on your face_

_If a great wave shall fall upon us all_

_Then between the sand and stone, could you make it on your own_

_It I could, then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go_

_An maybe, I'll find out _

_A way to make it back someday_

_To watch you, to guide you, through the darkest of your days_

_If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us fall_

_Then I hope there's someone out there_

_Who can bring me back to you_

_Run away with my heart_

_Run away with my hope_

_Run away with my love_

_I know now, just quite how_

_My life and love may still go on_

_In your heart, in your mind, I'll stay with you for all of time_

Her heart clenched as the meaning seemed to penetrate her thoughts. Tears started leaking out of her eyes as she sat. No one on the street paid her any notice, but one figure kneeled next to her seat and handed her a tissue.

"Please, no more tears for me," pleaded Harry.

She looked up into his impossibly green eyes and asked, "Is it really you?"

"You know more than anyone Hermione, is it me?"

She looked at him with intense scrutiny, she hesitantly reached out her hand and touched his face and he closed his eyes as he let her hand explore his features. Her hands traveled along the masculine jaw, to his straight slightly tipped nose. She brushed her finger tips along his eyebrows and than with one delicate finger she traced his lightning bolt scare.

He felt so warm under her touch, so real, that she knew in the depth of her heart that this was no dream, that her Harry was right there with her and very real.

"How?" was her only question.

Harry took her hand in his and smiled at her with so much love and joy, "I'm not allowed to tell you why I'm still here. Just know that I am, and that I am going to make sure you're safe."

"I don't understand, why can't you tell me?" Her brows knitted together in frustration.

He cupped her face with his hand, and leaned in real close, "You have always been the smartest person I know. Somehow I know you'll figure it out." He then brushed his lips against hers. She leaned further in and deepened the kiss with Harry. Surprised and delighted that he didn't pull back from her, encouraged her to put her arms around his neck.

Finally in desperate need for air, they pulled back from each other. She smiled with real joy for the first time since the final battle. "When will I see you again?"

"I'm only a thought away." He kissed her one last time, "Its time to wake up, you need to live your life."

Hermione opened her eyes and instead of the horrible helpless feeling that had trapped her for the last few months she finally felt at peace.


End file.
